1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency switch and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high frequency switch and a method for manufacturing the same, which can be used for a plurality of different mobile communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-223901 (Patent Document 1) describes a high frequency switch that includes a first diode and a second diode. The first diode is electrically connected in series with a signal path between an antenna terminal and a transmission-side input terminal. The second diode is electrically connected in shunt with a signal path between the antenna terminal and a reception-side output terminal. The high frequency switch selectively switches between the signal path between the antenna terminal and the transmission-side input terminal and the signal path between the antenna terminal and the reception-side output terminal. The first diode and the second diode have the same specifications. The first diode and the second diode have been generally arbitrarily selected from the same lot to manufacture a high frequency switch. It is noted that diodes that belong to the same lot also have a variances of approximately plus or minus 10 percent of charge capacity.
In the high frequency switch, a short “switching time from the transmission mode to the reception mode” is required in order to prevent a high-power transmission signal from flowing into a reception-side signal path. For this reason, characteristics of the first diode and second diode should be set in appropriate relation to each other.
However, as described above in the related art, the first diode and the second diode are selected arbitrarily from the same lot, and it has not been considered to set characteristics of the first diode and second diode in appropriate relation to each other. This causes, when a high frequency switch is manufactured, “a switching time from the transmission mode to the reception mode” to become long and, therefore, a high frequency switch that has a high-power transmission signal flowing into the reception-side signal path may be obtained.